1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a printing method of making a booklet, and in particular, to a printing method of making a booklet by performing an N-up operation and a duplex operation to allow a user to make a portable booklet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer driver and a program associated with the same are installed in a host connected to a printer in order to drive the printer. When a user enters a printing command from an application program of the host, the application program delivers data of a document to the printer driver, which in turn converts the data of the document into a language that can be understood by the printer. The converted data is delivered to a control board of the printer through a printer interface.
The user may change an operation of the printer by using the printer driver. The printer driver is provided with a registration information window (typically, referred to as a standard tab) capable of setting printing options including sheet setting, printing quality, graphic mode, and so forth, and the user may variously change the setting of the printing options by using the registration information window which is displayed on an output device (e.g., a monitor) of the host.
When the user prints one or more documents, an N-up operation is utilized. The N-up operation reduces an image of a page of the documents to a size of 1/N such that N page images are included on any one surface of a printing sheet. The N-up operation is used because it has advantages of reducing the number of printing sheets necessary to print the documents and being readily portable. The N-up operation and a duplex operation (that is, an operation of printing on both surfaces of a printing sheet) are employed to print the documents, which enables a booklet to be made. However, the conventional printing methods are only for making a 2-up booklet.